


Fortune's Fool

by aosakitarou



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: *16达米安&13小乔*过去捏造/双向暗恋*无肉，jondami or damijon都OK。不过前期米偏攻。





	1. Chapter 1

五秒。

对于他而言已经太久了。

雨水泡湿的脚垫上多了一双脚跟沾满烂泥的匡威鞋，咸爆米花在微波炉里砰砰炸出浓黄油的香气，和老碟片机里模糊不清的台词声融成夏夜特有的节拍。波普，即兴演奏。谁把后院玻璃门打开了，凉风卷挟雨滴打湿高高飘起的土耳其纱帘，刺绣的白纱仿佛霞光流过眼前，空间感前后错位。

奶白的雾气下沉，沙发上原本属于达米安的位置多出了一个陌生面孔。男孩的脸颊红扑扑的，他低头瞧着膝盖上的手机，额头和眉毛被长而卷曲的刘海乱糟糟地遮过去，发梢扫过颤动的睫毛。“我不确定这算不算，可她是……”男孩几乎是委屈地嘟囔着，抬起头把手机捂在胸口，对身边围着的高中生们坦白：“我不知道，换个问题。”楼梯传来的吱呀声使他下意识扭过头去，陌生人的交谈被飘雨的帷幕盖过，唯独他偏头看向楼梯口，微微眯着眼，一手拂去肩上无意落下的白纱。

然后便是那五秒钟目不转睛的对望。

这是一场私人聚会，而这只身穿棒球服和破洞牛仔裤的小动物明显不属于其中之一。达米安认得被教授邀请的每一位精英学生：十几位年轻学生随意散坐客厅中，在大雨天仍一尘不染的裤脚和裙摆证实了这点。陌生的那孩子眨了眨眼，用漂亮的蓝眼睛亲吻雨后潮湿的空气，嘴角泛起礼貌地微笑。

心理学，达米安烦躁地摆脱这个念头，告诉我们人对新奇的刺激总是反应激烈。他正值这个年纪，但不代表一个蓝眼睛的小男孩能令他一动不动地看五秒钟。木头楼梯最后呻吟两声，他回过头重新与教授交谈起来。

“鲁赫曼教授，关于来月在米兰的峰会，如果您要带两名学生出席，我很乐意做您的助手。我曾自学三年意语……”

“达米安，我信任你的能力，不过这件事要先放一放。我可能需要休息几个月，这段时间对我来讲很不容易……”鲁赫曼教授确实消瘦不少，尽管迈步还保持着老绅士的仪态，丧妻的愁云已经淹过他的黑眼圈，不晓得人生下一段的五十年该如何独自度过。达米安体谅地点点头，刚想开口说几句调剂，教授忽然一扫有气无力的语气，振奋地笑起来，“噢，乔纳森已经来了！”

“你还不认识我的外甥吧，他就比你小三岁。乔纳森！”他又喊了一声，陷进沙发里的男孩才从包围圈中探出脑袋，应答了一声。乔纳森起身往这边走来，用欢乐的童音唱了声鲁赫曼舅舅，模样活像只神气的小狗。他一定在为自己能与众多杰出者打成一片而感到优越，达米安冷漠地扫了眼他的同龄人们，正观察着这边呢。

“他父母亲不在家，我接他来家里住一个星期。”教授把手中的记事本夹在腋下，两手拍了拍外甥的瘦肩膀，“乔，你是不是又长高了？你都认识大家了吧？”

“去年我一个暑假长了将近十公分，妈说我还会长呢。”黑发男孩答道，接着转向达米安，亲切不比新健身房门口发传单的服务生差，“嘿，我见过你吗？”

“嗯嗯，这是达米安。他是个非常优秀的学生，对啦，和乔说说你在希腊做的项目，他一定会感兴趣的。”鲁赫曼教授显然不了解平凡小朋友会喜欢什么，没留意乔一瞬做了个鬼脸，“我再给你们泡点印度奶茶——你喜欢生姜的味道吗，达米安？”

向教授道谢后，两个男孩一前一后走进客厅，几个女生踊跃起身去厨房帮忙，开放式厨房的流理台前因欢声笑语变得拥挤。四十八寸的屏幕上正播放着一条蛇张大嘴吞下鸟蛋的镜头，荧幕中的青少年和荧幕外的观众一起发出浮夸的干呕声。

“我们刚在玩一个游戏。”乔纳森赶在对方开口前说到，侧坐在沙发扶手上总算能让达米安平视他了，“叫真心话大冒险，你要玩吗？”

“不，我再喝一杯茶就走了。”

其实沙发扶手上的那撮猫毛都比这个游戏有意思多了，达米安舒服地半躺进沙发边的摇椅，不打算再理会这个小朋友。乔身边的几个年轻学生没有放过这孩子，重新拷问起他，硬要他回答刚才的问题。达米安惊讶于这个蛇吞鸟蛋的镜头竟然如此之长而完整，足够让这个不清楚破冰游戏本质的小男孩支支吾吾地道出他羞涩的情史。

“我已经说了，我不知道……我还没有呢……”乔不得不对着那几个嚼着Doritos的女生讲出真心话，“我还没有亲过一个女生。”

此时蛇看起来就像个灌了一半水的避孕套，带鳞片的避孕套。“你很快就会有了。”——其中一个女孩说着吃吃笑起来。幸好鲁赫曼教授泡好的新一壶茶打断了这段无聊的对白，生姜与豆蔻混杂着奶茶的香气，配上黄油爆米花虽有些不伦不类，总比眼前这电影中男女主角的别扭感情要让人好受些。达米安皱起眉头，为什么恋爱中的傻孩子就不能更有效率地沟通呢？他端起茶杯抿了一口，教授似乎很享受被年轻人包围的时光，他们从墙上取下以色列号角轮流吹起来，乔贴心地帮大家擦干净吹口。这给了达米安一个正当的理由盯着乔纳森多看几眼，人脑神经元对面部尤为敏感，他的目光追逐着男孩悦动的身姿，似乎这就能从他五官巧妙的排列组合中分析出哪一点让神经元们愉悦。是他鼻梁到嘴唇的距离，或是带些稚嫩的圆下巴，还是那双笑得眯起来的蓝眼睛？他好像自然成了欢乐的中心。即使达米安想看一眼窗外的雨势，也能清晰看到男孩手舞足蹈的背影，神采飞扬的小卷毛。

坐在外甥旁的鲁赫曼教授也露出了笑容，甚至大胆地表演了几下以色列民族舞。房子二层的书架上整齐地收藏着妻子去世前所用的化妆品和首饰，他们结婚前的照片仍摆在最显眼的地方，教授在竭力回到独身时期的自我。达米安回想起自己的家庭，不知道哪里曾有过那样的相片，没被烧毁或撕成碎片。

轻盈的雨丝逐渐变成沉重的雨珠，关上玻璃窗后房间里闷热许多，即便电影还没有结束，不少人已经想离开了。茶几上挤满不成套的空杯子，玉米片的碎渣掉进沙发垫缝隙里，只剩下没炸开的爆米花留在包装袋底端，被扔在窗台上映着流水的雨景。达米安再次向教授表示安慰和谢意，假装没看到镜片下湿润的眼眶。

“谢谢你们能来，还帮我收拾好了房间。”他说着拥抱了达米安，简直就像他们是在机场还是怎么的。

“这是我们该做的，您保重。”达米安礼节性地回应。

他披上黑皮衣，在手指上转着机车钥匙向通往后院的小道走去。雨声不止，屋檐下一串串水珠砸进泥地中，也砸到达米安的兜帽上。湿漉漉的杂草挤满石头缝隙，被大雨打落的松树枝在皮靴下嘎吱作响，教授的妻子死后再没人照料这后院和草坪，这栋三层大房显得更冷清了吧。走近小道尽头，只见两个人影离车库不远，身高相近。

雨声吞没了大部分对白，达米安从他们嘴唇的动作中勉强看出了谈话的内容。

“还记得看电影时我说了什么吗，乔？”

“呃……是的……”

“那你的回答呢？”

“噢，谢谢你。”男孩放轻了声音，“玛莎。”

两人距离缩短，配合女生的角度乔微微侧过头。达米安不记得自己是怎么走到机车旁边，他只记得一声引擎巨响引起他极大的满足。从没这么爱过这恼人的噪音。

那对藏身于夜色的男女猛地扭头看过来，玛莎的嘴唇湿润了，而乔的没有。

“抱歉，乔宝宝，你妈妈告诉过你和女生接吻不会让她怀孕吗？”

“你怎么、你在这干嘛！”

乔瞪着机车头盔下那双冷漠的绿眼睛，多半是被吓得理直气壮。

“说话放尊重点。”他藏在头盔下的薄嘴唇泛起坏笑，冲两人挥挥手，“祝你们有个美好的夜晚。”

加速转动的车轮卷起大量泥水飞溅，乔明显地感觉到有一滴溅到他的鼻尖上，正当他想骂点街头脏话时，他还是咬了咬嘴唇忍住了。雨线被飞速抛向身后，那双闪耀着车前灯火焰般光辉的眼睛同样被留在雨幕深处。这道光如同雷电一闪而过，他们在其中看到了彼此，转瞬即逝。

该死的。早就不见了。

“你不要太过分了！达米安！”乔对着空气中仍震动的回音吼了一声，然后转头问玛莎，“你还好吗？幸好只是衣服……”

“只是衣服？”玛莎脸上露出一个怪异的微笑，她用力叹了口气，“……天呐，乔纳森，你真的还只是个孩子。”

“什么？”

“你刚才都在想什么？教你一点礼仪吧，如果再有这种情况，你就要站在我在的地方。”

“对不起……我光顾着看他了。他，他怎么那么刻薄……”

“你看他干什么！他一直都是那样，对谁都那样！”

乔不知道还能说些什么，到头来挨骂的都是自己。他呆呆看着第二个消失在大雨中的身影，只不过玛莎撑起了她漂亮的雨伞，是坐上出租车走的。这带来潮热的夏夜骤雨忽然平静了，月光透过云层洒进千家万户的窗口，他听到舅舅在窗前呼唤他的声音。“对谁都那样”——或许玛莎同样追求过达米安，他烦躁地踩了一脚积水的轮胎印，现在小腿都棕得像姜饼人了。


	2. Chapter 2

白砂糖熬成黄焦糖蒸腾出五月初甜美的空气，海滨城市蔚蓝的天际堆积着大朵棉花糖，诱人的气息邀人飞上云霄咬一口那蓬松的云朵。海鸥扑棱着叼走行人手中的吃了一半的热狗汉堡，嚣张地站在巧克力板似的房顶上瞧着柏油马路上的车水马龙。连夜的大雨已无迹可寻，只有空地疯长的杂草和茂盛的树冠体现出夏季的预兆。上午十点，31种口味冰激凌店门口刚把营业牌点亮不久，乔纳森便迫不及待地为自己盛上薄荷巧克力、柳橙和夏威夷果的三球杯，蹦跳着砸吧嘴，趁艳阳抢走冷气之前吃光冰凉的美味。他已经不是穿短裤和凉鞋的小男孩了，可这些天真幼稚的小动作仍没有消失。

“我很抱歉，乔，我那天走得有些急了。”

乔纳森没料到第二天会收到玛莎的道歉，那晚洗个澡后他就把不开心忘得一干二净，逗舅舅家的小猫玩去了。她凌晨从脸书给小乔发的信息，自己不怎么爱吃冰激凌，却硬要约在这家港口附近的芭斯罗缤，甚至大方地请了三个球。

“该说对不起的是我。”乔早就没了生气的理由，真心为玛莎感到抱歉，“因为我让你不开心……”

“并不是。你不用道歉。”女孩笑着摇摇头，“你知道达米安就住在这附近吗？”

这个名字怎么就从对话中冒了出来，她明明因他生气却总是提起他。乔边舔着塑料勺背边摇了摇头，瞪着眼睛问道：“你要去见他吗？”

“不，当然不了，这只是个巧合。”玛莎故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“你喜欢吃巧克力味的？你嘴边上沾得都是。”

港口区包含小镇最古老的几个码头和教堂，由克里奥尔语命名的街道和街区表示它养育了大量外来人口，移民，最后留下的历史痕迹便是这些拼写和读音对不上号的地名。他们有一所清教徒的老教堂，规模不如天主教或新兴教会那样大，老信徒仍虔诚支撑神的家，旁边的一大块墓地同样属于教会管治，不过如今埋进去的不只是教友了。如果有好事者走进墓地深处就会发现不少被开掘的坟墓，一些新鲜的血液和断肢被丢在这里等待腐烂。耳朵像田里的花椰菜似的静静蹲着，还有些牙齿好像沙滩上的贝壳般常见。显而易见的治安混乱，地下帮派斗争，犯罪分子猖獗，没有几个正派人家的小孩出自这个现代贫民窟。玛莎发现达米安常在此处出没完全是出于偶然，她去年陪几个国际学生观光时恰巧捕捉到一个戴兜帽的矮小身影，他与另一名高大的成年男性亲密地交谈，并肩钻进了1106号门洞。她确信那是自己的同学，因为她还没见过第二个八月中旬仍穿着密不透风黑皮衣、身高四寸半的小朋友。一如既往，无论在学校还是私下聚会，达米安的袖子和裤脚永远得体，不露出一丝肌肤。

乔用巧克力味的舌头舔了舔满是甜味的嘴角，他撅起水润的嘴唇，垂下眼睫毛沉默了。当父母告诉他，他亲爱的舅妈因癌症去世时同样是这种感觉。她走得很快，就连肯特一家都毫不知情，检查出来时已经是晚期，斑白了头发的舅妈决心不接受任何治疗，似乎就像出门去趟朋友家那样平常地离开了人世。这些话在十三岁的小乔心里沉甸甸的，他还不知道老去和死亡的滋味，乐观盲目地以为每个夏天去到都会都能见到熟悉的亲人，那对风趣的夫妻。

缄默中的黑暗逐渐出现在小乔的世界里。他没听到树倒下的声音，可他知道，有些砍掉的树就是长不出来了。

“我很喜欢吃巧克力，可我不喜欢你说的那些事情。”黑发男孩终于开口道，“他确实是个讨厌鬼。可是……他或许不仅如此……”

“噢，我不是这个意思，你想太多啦。”对方只是揉了揉他的小卷毛，哈哈笑了几声，“你可真善良，我就喜欢这样的孩子。”


	3. Chapter 3

一，二，三……八，九，十。

那根粗短的手指又在空气中点了几下，在1106号门口反复确认。

“达米安！你他妈又乱给流浪狗吃的！现在有整整十只脏兮兮的病原体呆在我家门口！绕来绕去口水滴滴答答流个不停！”

房东鲍勃高声喊叫穿过一层天花板，南部口音使他听着像鼻孔里塞着两坨棉花，而年轻时歌手的修养令他的胸腔能产生更响亮高昂的共鸣，震得达米安屋角的小蜘蛛网直晃荡。身穿黑运动服的男孩咽下嘴里的花生米，拍了拍手上的盐，从窗口探身出去。

“我不觉得你有比他们干净多少啊，你上次洗澡是哪年？我隔着三重口罩都能闻到那股尿骚味。”

“少给我贫嘴，你个欠管教的浑小子。”他吐字铿锵有力，颇像个随节奏按下的订书机，会吐口水还很臭的那种。鲍勃抬起头对着二层的窗户呲牙咧嘴：“你爹娘怎么生出这么个孬种？”

“这个问题你该问问你爸妈，我想他们懂得更多。”达米安懒懒地答道，“说得好像我有多想被生下来似的。”

“得了，你看这只狗他、他还粘上我了。嘿……”

被流浪狗层层包围的胖大汉弓着背揉了揉那只小白狗脏兮兮的皮毛，沾满泥水变得一缕一缕的，还挂着不少碎石子和草籽。小狗头顶有些斑秃，但仍精神地上下乱窜，呜呜着用鼻尖去顶鲍勃的掌心。这模样既可怜又可爱，达米安一时看得有些出神。这群流浪狗中的某只或许就带着他曾捡到的泰特斯的遗传基因。六年过去了，港口的水沟，油渍，发霉的墙皮一如既往，可那只又单纯又愚蠢的狗儿没能活到今天，最后的那节毒香肠带走了那个灵魂。母亲将狗的尸体装进黑垃圾袋，然后在他曾躺卧、欢笑的地方喷上空气清新剂。薰衣草的气味。达米安永远讨厌的气味，令他太阳穴直跳。街灯忽然一齐亮了，火红的夕阳怜爱地拂过鳞次栉比的水手房和老公寓，也垂怜这群无家可归的狗儿。

鲍勃最终还是嘘了几声把它们驱散了。

“鲍勃，麻烦你今晚做那档子事小声点，我想睡个好觉。”他在鲍勃走上二楼时出声喊道。鉴于这位房东前天半夜一边嚷嚷“尝尝我的、我的大肉蛇”，一边在破弹簧床上折腾某位可怜的女郎，达米安实在不想再渡过那样漫长的一个夜晚了。

“你干嘛？”鲍勃靠着门框坏笑，“青春期小鬼听着有感觉了？”

“我明天一大早要去大都会，工作。”

“哟！了不起了！十六岁就有工作了？”他挑起一根眉毛，“你不是去给人当干儿子吧？”

“啧。总之你注意着点，我晚上还回来，别锁门。”

天知道这老头丢了歌手的工作后每天脑子里想的都是些什么鬼东西。他常吹嘘年轻时的光荣岁月，用他一口黄牙的欧罗巴大嘴滔滔不绝地讲着与成名前的哪些名流握过手，拥有金嗓子的二十岁少年如何在各个地下酒吧虏获追随者，可惜，最后这个词总会在他喝够了酒吹够了牛时出现。断鼻梁和那些伤疤仍是他虚荣的勋章，可褪色的梦想和酒精浇灌着四十过后的人生，想必结不出什么好果子。可怜的老流浪狗，除了偶尔吠几声也没有什么讨厌之处。达米安对他足够仁慈，他当初可是一夜付够了三年的租金。

喵。白手套的黑猫跃上窗沿向达米安打招呼。

“你会照顾好你自己的吧？”

更何况鲍勃还允许他有个伴儿。潘尼沃斯没有回答，只是扬起小脑袋嗅着窗外的空气，夜色温柔，融进皮毛的光泽。达米安拉上一半窗帘坐到书桌前，浏览着邮箱里的附件（“复习要点”）。他在翻开一半的七年级数学书前琢磨了一会儿，把附件扔进垃圾桶新建了一个文档。


	4. Chapter 4

清晨，鲁赫曼熟练地按动咖啡机上的按钮将手磨咖啡粉倒进顶端的漏斗，这三个月内重新学会一个人泡好咖啡。他有时会忘记吃维生素和点眼药水，所以餐桌边挂满了便利贴，门口的挂历上潦草写着些待办事项。只有一些老朋友的电话号码记得清楚，然而那是他们十年前的座机电话号了，就像他在早餐前后叮嘱了乔两遍要记得带雨伞，自己却忘了拿。

黑发小男孩通常只披件防水冲风衣，在寒冷偏远的Hamilton乡村，一场豪雨是雨伞防不住的，而小雨又没必要打伞。他穿着藏蓝色的制服，仍留有熨斗痕迹的新校服，因转学到新学校没几个月不适应地散着钮扣，准备到学校门口再系。几把雨伞杂乱地插在门口的伞架里，在鲁赫曼教授温和的催促下，他随手抽出一把折叠伞塞进背包，脑子里却全是别的心事。直到午休结束他才发现，那把折叠伞似乎是舅妈的阳伞，颜色亮丽印着好几只火烈鸟的图案。这令男孩小小地沮丧了一下，所幸窗外艳阳高照，看上去没有变天的征兆。

午休结束后，乔抱着代数课的课本往理科教学楼移动，嘴里念念有词地背诵着将会考到的代数公式，而升高的气温令他分神。明晃晃的阳光烤得石板路都散发出热辐射。夏天实实在在地来了，而暑假仍隔着好几座考试的大山，升上七年级的课程比小学的更加抽象，再加上一次转学带来的压力和变化，他不得不说这半年学得非常吃力。三角形面积和边长夹角的关系，算数等式里出现的字母，分数加减法里总算不对最大公约数，这些迷惑如同浮萍占满湖面，而这星期开始就是最后一单元的课程了。幸好教代数的阿克伦德老师和鲁赫曼教授是同一所大学毕业的朋友，乔有更多机会去办公室问作业上的问题，和善的年轻老师也常安慰鼓励他。

B的平方……加上4ac……这个公式是用来……他在课本封面上划出一行字，为自己鼓气。好，这节复习课如果被叫起来，一定要做对黑板上的题。小乔充满自信地推开教室门，完全没注意到为什么教室如此死气沉沉。

“孩子们，你们的代数老师请我把复习资料好好塞进你们的小脑瓜里。”穿着黑西服的达米安用激光笔敲了敲讲台，成为安静的教室里唯一的噪音，“现在做题吧，你们有六十分钟完成这一百二十题。”

你，你是不是在跟踪我？——他记得自己当时像个刚脱离肉体的幽灵困惑地飘到讲台边，皱着眉瞪着高脚凳上的代课老师，接着理所当然地迎来关爱幼儿的眼神。

“阿克伦德老师因病请假，他应该给你发过邮件吧？”

我不怎么看邮箱。他苦涩地咽下这个蠢回答，决定不继续说什么，只希望课前背的公式能解开那一百二十道题。正反面的卷子，真节约纸。

达米安老师迈着黑猫似的步伐无声无息地绕着教室巡视，没人质疑他是什么来头，稚气未泯的小脸顶着严肃的神情，好像有人催熟了一个十六岁小男孩的灵魂。乔的橡皮在铅笔痕上胡乱摩擦着，他侧头瞥了一眼教室另一头的代课老师，发现衬衣领口露出的那节脖子似乎没有喉结。在鲁赫曼教授的派对上他就看出达米安褐色的皮肤和柔和的颧骨来自异国血统，不知道是否因此让他看上去那样青稚，异域与美国制的混合，成熟与嫩气的边界线；虽然说不明白，乔纳森模糊地感知到那两种不相容的概念，如同他绿松石和红玛瑙的领针，这不相容的矛盾令他带有异样的美。

代课老师很快就察觉到乔纳森的视线，他从一个女生的课桌前抬起头。

“有什么问题吗？乔纳森 肯特。”

“呃，没有，没什么。”

“那就看你自己的卷子，这相当于一次临堂测试，希望你认真。”

好样的，乔瘪着嘴重重写下一行算式，这个高中生是不是还会要求自己称呼他达米安先生。这句提醒换来的精神集中时间没过多久。白试卷反射着下午的大太阳朦胧了印刷墨迹，空调机和书写声令他昏昏欲睡。乔张大嘴打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛，无聊地用铅笔尖戳橡皮屑，这一举动刚好被游走的达米安看到。他清楚地听到一声轻笑，这可真是个幼稚的老师。

下课后的走廊一片哀鸿遍野。大家纷纷抓着书包就奔向下一个教室。

“为什么咱们还在上课，高年级的那帮人都放假了！”和小乔同一节课的红发男孩指着楼下的操场抱怨，“我爸妈还要带我和我哥去巴黎度假呢。”

“哦……真好，我爸妈又出差了。”

这也是常事，他有时会羡慕家中有兄弟姐妹的孩子。两人与一群涌入教室的八年级学生擦肩而过，走廊瞬间空旷了许多，达米安抱着一叠卷子的身影从拐角处一闪而过。

“别难过，我会给你带纪念品。”男孩过了一会儿没听到乔回话，用手在他眼睛前晃了晃，“哈喽？有人在吗？”

“抱歉！我得……我去趟洗手间，你先走吧！”

他确实需要去一趟，但顺路看看达米安也不是坏主意。不知道阿克伦德老师生了什么重病，竟然会神智不清到找高中生代课，或者达米安给了他什么好处？他跑到拐角刚要转弯，差点猛地撞在达米安的身上，实际上，他已经半个身子和另一个男孩贴在了一起。

“乔。”

“呃啊！吓死！你、你在干嘛？”乔慌忙退后，心想又要遭到新一轮的言语羞辱了不如赶紧转身开溜，“对啦，我要去上课。”

“我听到了你刚才和你同学说的话。”

倒霉。他眨了眨蓝眼睛，对上幼发拉底河养育的翡翠绿。

“我有些话想跟你说，别走。星期五……我不该那样嘲弄你。”达米安往前迈了一步缩短了两人之间的距离，不给乔作出反应的机会很快地讲了出来，好像这几句话已经烂熟于心，“你没有做错什么，被异性吸引会丧失判断力，那是正常的反应。”

“达米安……你是在向我道歉吗？”

“我不会说第二次了，你自己决定。”

他移开视线，在小乔看来仿佛微微低着头，这让他几乎不受控制地想去揉揉那头毛绒绒的小短毛，可最终还是只拍了拍对方的肩膀，不过这个动作就令达米安吓了一跳似的浑身一颤。

“我还以为你是个尖酸刻薄的家伙！没想到你其实人还挺好的嘛。”

“……好了，这件事过去了。”年轻代课老师抖了抖手里的一叠试卷，脸上浮现小乔熟悉的坏笑，“我们不如说说你很难算得上体面的代数成绩吧。”

\--

#阿克伦德也是导演

#小乔可以揉米毛 丧钟揉了就会被追杀 真是差别待遇吼


	5. Chapter 5

他的出现总伴随着大雨，披着黄雨衣站在十字路口。邻居家的老奶奶每次过马路都走得很慢，乔通常只能在人群的缝隙中窥见一眼，然后就随着拉长的人流被冲散了。他们身高相仿，在成年人组成的人墙中格外亲近。雨水喧嚣着涌入下水道生锈的格栅，黄雨衣在钢筋水泥与玻璃大厦的青黑世界中如同一只鸽子，一只断了线的风筝鸽子。

_“雨人？”_

_“他和一般人不一样，虽然记性特别好，却连系鞋带都不会。”_

_“然后呢？你还看了什么？”_

_“人工智能。下次我们可以一起看，下星期。”_

_“……我不能。”七岁的乔纳森撅着嘴对克里斯做了一个悲伤的表情，“我又要搬家了。”_

那是个带墨镜的小男孩，成年人用的镜架不断从小鼻梁上滑下，盖住大半张圆脸。他的头发修得很短，干净的黑色高领毛衣，有时是带花纹的灰色圆领毛衣。他和乔一样买儿童票，进美术馆免费，有一次乔就站在他身后，从他圆圆的肩头闻到一股独特的薰衣草香气。老奶奶和乔轻车熟路地拐进中央展览馆，她熟知这里的每一幅油画，每一座雕塑，小乔虽然觉得这挺酷的，可他还是希望父母别再周末出差加班，至少住在上一个城市他还可以找克里斯看些武打电影，而不是坐一个小时的火车去城里看木乃伊。

_“他被创造他的父母抛弃，他不是人类的小孩，他也永远不会是。”_

_“为什么他们要创造他？这太残忍了……”_

_“他只是一个工具，一个机器人。这个电影其实挺有意思的，我爸妈都说拍得很好。”_

_“哼，我还是不看了……所以，最后他找到家了吗？”_

他们有时会在大厅的喷泉旁擦肩而过，有时连续几个星期见不到，乔没见过黄雨衣男孩跟任何人交谈，或牵着母亲的手，或骑在父亲肩头。他算得上是男孩背影与侧脸最熟悉的对象，在他对着画作摘下墨镜时听到眼镜架碰撞细微之声，仅仅如此。

那段日子，老奶奶烤的苹果派成了小乔的新爱，偶尔的美术馆之旅也变得可以忍受。他们从古希腊的黑橘陶罐逛到法老们镀金的神圣棺木，从中世纪的圣坛画到文艺复兴的人像，穿梭于静止的历史断层。高挑的天顶与漫长的走廊被雨水泡得泛起褶皱，水雾模糊了时间，白得像层层叠叠的土耳其纱巾。其中，他记得看到男孩抱着半个身子大的速写本涂涂画画，对着或是飞奔或是祈祷的雕塑，渐渐多了许多围观者的叹为观止，他的技术与日俱增。

乔纳森一开始并不感兴趣，雕塑比起绘画少了许多色彩与乐趣，何况那孩子在他心里不该有多重要，他会去看只是因为老奶奶问起那里为什么围着一圈人。穿过西服裤与长裙的空隙之间他总算站稳了脚跟，男孩的画布就在几寸不远处。窗外阴昙中的落雷同样落进小乔的眼中，一瞬照亮了懵懂的少年心。宙斯将一股无名的力量掷入钢筋水泥与玻璃大厦的青黑深渊，强大，致命而绚烂的雷火。

“你最基础的四则运算学的怎么样？”达米安将大都会美术馆的网页最小化，三根手指在触摸板上滑动调出记分册。

“普通？我小学换了两个学校，断断续续地学了一些……”

“普通就是不合格。”达米安老师个头虽小，不容置疑的论辩风格总令乔想起小学时总欺负自己的邻桌女孩，那个把他的一块饼干掰成两半硬说她给了乔两块饼干的女孩。现在这个傲慢的代课老师把脚翘到另一边膝盖上，停下转笔的手冲学生摆了摆：“我不想教七年级的小朋友数手指头，麻烦你争点气，你这样我怎么教你？”

“……等等，怎么就不合格了！我上次考得比期中好多了！”乔指着笔记本电脑里的记分册，意在让达米安别再苛求他成为一步登天的数学天才，“我真心地期望阿克伦德老师早日康复，我简直想送他一束百合花。”

“百合花只会让他睡不着。”年轻小老师冷漠地说，“草稿纸的算式也要写干净点……”

好景不长，自打上次道歉后，达米安似乎为了挽回尊严，或者以另一种方式关心小乔纳森，开始了漫长的调教之路。每周一三五下午的代数课在课表上无限延伸，尽管小老师从未当众羞辱过自己，每当他开口表扬其他人时乔心里总不是滋味，故意盯着老师表示自己毫不在意，不在意心底冒出的少许羡慕和嫉妒。拜访办公室时总少不了嘲讽和暴躁——这都没什么大不了的，最令小乔愤怒的人还是自己。他会一不小心就走神，尤其当一道难解的算式令他仰起头对着半空中发愣，那时讲台上的视线总与他跨过低着头的同学们相遇，在那么一个狭小的空间里再次拉近了距离。他只是想知道答案，而达米安总看着他。小乔纳森打赌他都摸透了自己何时会停笔，何时会挠挠头发，这种胡来的关心让他心里焦躁几分，此刻也是这样。等那股似曾相识的短暂梦境冲涮过后，尽管网站页面消失得迅速，总有些破绽供他胡思乱想。

“好吧，已经四点半了，我今天先回去了……”

“你还住在鲁赫曼教授哪里吗？”达米安合上笔记本电脑随意问到，“我可以开车送你回去，反正我要去找他一趟。”

“对，谢谢你，不过我约了朋友去吃——呃，去学习。”为了转移话题，乔问了一个好奇已久的问题，“你什么时候考的机车驾照？你家长怎么同意的呀？”

“实际上我家长在我这个年纪已经撞坏过好几辆车了。”

每当达米安露出不安好心的坏笑时，乔是连他说的一个标点符号都不相信的。得得，那达米安一定是不想告诉自己，因为怕自己也有机车骑。那辆银黑色的日本产摩托机车时不时出现在鲁赫曼教授的车库里，车把上挂着黑金条纹的头盔，都是达米安酷爱的颜色。他上门拜访时总很讲礼仪地带一些茶点或水果来，和老教授仿佛朋友似的在沙发上聊上一个半小时，小乔在二层的房间能听到大客厅断断续续传来老人的笑声，偶尔冒出几句阿拉伯语和希伯来语。尽管他们的聊天内容小乔不甚关心也不大明白，不忙着写作业时，坐在一旁的沙发上边看书边吃烤泡芙还是挺享受的。鲁赫曼乐意提供机会让年轻孩子们彼此交流意见，不停地问乔纳森有什么看法，甚至开始吹嘘小外甥的学术成就。

“他从小就喜欢动手做些小机器，八九岁做的螺旋桨飞机曾获得小学生创意大奖呢，我觉得这是乔真正有热情的事情。”老教授乐呵呵地拍了拍小乔的后背，一副鼓舞年轻人的模样，“虽然现在数学不怎么好，中学的数学，理解了就真的很容易。我认识一个朋友在为航空公司设计民用客机，将来你可以向这个方向发展，自动化……”

“你对飞行器感兴趣？”达米安问。小乔慌忙将嘴里的烤泡芙囫囵咽下。

“有点兴趣吧，但真的没那么厉害……”想想Hamilton乡村就那么大，乔不好意思地揉了揉额前的碎发，少量白糖霜落在发梢，“好啦，你们继续聊你们的，别老说我了。”

“我记得你还会背圆周率到100位？”舅舅穷追不舍，恨不得把乔幼儿园时代参加公益表演的事情都要抖出来了。

“那是因为！我小时候不听话被老师罚背那个东西，后来背下来就忘不掉了。”现在乔是真的想找条缝钻进去了，这种小事根本算不上什么，他还想在达米安面前留点面子！然而小老师兴致勃勃，惊奇地喔了一声，当然在乔的耳里怎么听都是嘲讽意味。在鲁赫曼详细介绍达米安之前，他还只当他是个人小鬼大的高中生，没想到来头不小：他是被大都市文理学院（简称MC）破格录取的天才少年，秋季读鲁赫曼教授的语言学概论相识的。舅舅瞪着眼睛嘟囔“你知道我是在大学教书吧”，乔只能干笑几声含糊其辞。不过嘛，老教授话锋一转看向沙发另一端的男孩，最初邀请达米安参加学生研讨会时他经常不来，看样子对语言学兴趣缺缺，不知道这学期是什么重新调动了他的兴趣。

能和您用阿拉伯文交谈几句让我感到亲切——达米安没有直面问题，嘴上绕开话题，眼神一动不动地停留在小乔发丝上的那缕糖霜。

“你们俩都来陪我一个老头子，希望不要觉得太没意思。”眼看着到晚餐时间，鲁赫曼从沙发上站起来，两手叠在一起诚恳地问到，“达米安，你要不要留下来和我们一起吃晚餐？有一家实惠的意大利餐馆就在附近。”

“不用了，时间不早，我得去医院了。”

“对啦，今天是星期二。”

早熟的男孩已经扣上皮衣搭扣，五分钟前就看过几次腕表了。鲁赫曼点点头，说要给他拿零食吃免得路上饿着，往厨房走去。乔将达米安送到玄关，看着他坐在脚凳上穿靴子，那毛绒绒的小脑袋又暴露在由上而下的视线中，只有达米安没往这边瞪着碧绿的眼睛时，乔才能舒舒服服地欣赏他。

“你去医院干什么？”

“去看看阿克伦德先生，顺便向他报告一番你们的情况。”男孩站起来背上跨包，伸手就往小卷毛的刘海上拍了拍，“好好准备星期五的期末考试，考得好我会给你奖励，乔。”

我才不稀罕你的奖励咧——乔吐了吐舌头，气鼓鼓地拨开那只手：“你干嘛碰我头发！”

“怎么，怕你每天花三个小时整理的发型被弄乱了？”达米安手腕一转抓住乔的小臂，“你头发上沾了糖霜，傻瓜。”

“你又想骗我！”

“我才没有，你顶着白糖和我们聊了半个小时。”

“那你告诉我为什么你可以骑机车！”

“要不我再告诉你我家的猫一天三顿都吃什么？”他松开小乔挣扎着的胳膊，嘴角泛起冷笑，“或者玛莎的初吻对象？”

“去你的……”乖孩子乔纳森小声骂了一句，因为听到走廊传来鲁赫曼教授十分刻意的一声干咳。

老教授给达米安递了一包每日坚果，又嘱咐他一定吃晚饭不熬夜，这样身高才能正常发育。这句话听得小乔毫不遮掩地坏笑起来，矮个子的那位暴躁地抓过坚果，看在教授的面子上没有发作。这里没有泥水也没有机车，小男孩无所畏惧，再说，他深信不疑从尖锐冰冷的硬壳中寻见了一丝破绽。

#之前和朋友說高譚市=紐約，朋友問那樣大都市人民的臉往哪兒擱，於是我開始瞎編，don’t care

#MC的法學院和醫學院全美排名前十，學費也是頂尖的貴


	6. Chapter 6

潘尼沃斯。黑色的小生靈認得這沙啞柔和的發音，若無其事地從氣味熟悉的褲腿邊走過，只有尾巴攀上一條腿。餵他沙丁魚罐頭的手指，提供娛樂和按摩的手掌，軟硬正合適的肚子，他眷戀著這80赫茲帶來的溫度，不過前陣子他只有在夜裡才能捕捉到一些心不在焉的呼喚，更多是與他無關的自言自語和敲擊鍵盤的嗒嗒聲。就算整個身子攤到桌子上擺出樂於交際的媚態，那雙手也只會搬動筆記本坐到床上。今天那兩條腿跨進門檻時，他最低限度地動了一下尾巴尖表示熱烈歡迎，沒想到那溫暖的手掌在他的頭頂摸了好一會兒，他不自覺地打起呼嚕。

「學校放暑假了，正好快到你打疫苗的時間了。」達米安對掌心裡的貓兒這麼說，換來愉快地嗚嗚叫，「很好，希望你到了醫院也這麼配合。」

他平躺到床墊上，考試結束後騎摩托車一路飛奔回家，為的就是遠離塞滿汗臭運動鞋和教科書的儲物櫃，那幫滿腦子暑假的毛躁小孩，還有同樣迫不及待衝出教室的監考老師。他們上星期就約著去哪喝酒，同時露骨地偷瞄那個過分年輕的代課老師。為什麼你會來這裡？

「至少喬答應了我……別踩我的臉、呃！蠢貓……」

床墊一沈，黑貓忽然對兜帽的鬆緊繩大有興趣，扑到達米安胸口玩起来。他搖了搖頭躲開貓尾巴攻擊，羨慕貓兒能從如此樸實的東西中找到樂趣。大學課程和代課任務完成後，回到無所事事的狀態只令天才的頭腦感到空虛無趣。不過，至少喬納森答應了他，他還能給生活找些樂子，或者說盼望。

你要看看我今年的數學能不能拿A？小男孩抱著雙臂不屑地撇嘴。哼，你等著吧，我會拿全A，不過你也得賭點什麼。

我拿的是全A學生的獎學金，小孩，根本沒有懸念。

人無完人。小傢伙裝模作樣地搖搖食指。雖然大部分時候你是對的，達米安。

那後半句話倒是說到達米安心坎裡了。他喜歡看著喬按他說的去做，光教他學習還不足滿足這種微妙的心境，為此稍微費些功夫也值得。於是他瞞著魯赫曼教授讓喬上機車坐了坐，然後一邊裝出不情願的忙碌一邊載著男孩在寧靜的居民區的馬路上閒逛。紅蜻蜓，火燒雲，起伏的紫色山坡，膽大的知更鳥在他們駛過的小路上爭搶草籽，遠離高樓大廈和機動車的郊外景色盡收眼底。他故意駛過顛簸的路段，到腳踝的高芒草紛紛向後倒去，喬的手按在他的腰側，調皮地伸進皮衣口袋動來動去。達米安不得不放慢速度叫他把手拿出去，要不然就從車上滾下去跑步回家，十指在腰間摩擦帶來的那股癢太難集中注意力，以至於心裡都焦躁起來。

他不會犯錯，就像他第一眼便看中了喬納森，而且只會越來越偏心於他。

學期結束意味著他們將失去見面的理由，這同樣無法成為阻攔，他去過喬納森家裡幾次，以各種各樣的編造理由，這時和魯赫曼教授以及阿克倫德老師之間的關係就變得極為實用，而他擅長表演禮貌機敏的中學生，就像他父親那樣捏造一個風趣，魅力的社交照片。肯特家屬於典型小康家庭，一對溫和盡責的父母，恩愛的夫妻，難怪乖寶寶身上總散發出一股陽光的氣味。所幸喬納森小朋友也是個獨生子，白天父母去上班，他就只能躺在沙發上看電視玩電腦，午餐是Costco的速凍墨西哥捲，早晚出去遛狗走到港口才回去，可見他真的很無聊，所以當達米安出現在門鈴的顯示屏裡時，喬沒抱怨什麼就讓他進來了。

「我覺得你也挺無聊的，有事沒事往我家跑。」他還不忘嘴臭幾句，「不過至少我們可以打雙人電動……對了，你家住哪啊？」

「我有好幾個家呢。」

「我聽說你住在港口那邊？」喬以輕鬆的語氣拋出這句話，對上達米安銳利的目光後立刻補充道，「之前有人跟我說的。」

「你們還說了什麼？」大概就是瑪莎了。

還說了什麼？喬納森偏頭想了想，他和瑪莎聊了不少東西，從她的名字和自己的祖母一樣聊到MC冬天冰涼的馬桶圈，都是些玩笑話。

「沒什麼，就這個。」

也罷。料她說不出什麼。達米安點了一下頭，他不是不想讓喬了解自己，只是現在還不行。意識到那股無法抑制的癢蠢蠢欲動地觸碰他的脈搏，悄然融入他的呼吸，讓他的瞳孔張開，使午後的舊陽光和浮塵變得閃閃發亮的不光是丁達爾現象，還有眼前這個漂亮而樸素的男孩，他笑著，好像眾神。

儘管如此，除了那些無與倫比的瞬間，達米安時常感嘆喬納森·肯特只是個小毛孩，貨真價實如假包換的十三歲小毛孩。

「你能不能別再吃炸雞喝可樂了？還有速凍食品。你會長成個胖子的。」

「我只是偶爾吃一次，我會自己做義大利麵和炒蛋。」喬立刻反駁，用紙接住嘴角掉下來的油渣。

「真的嗎？我看是你爸媽不在你就亂吃，他們看上去可不是這裡的常客。」達米安嚼著有點老的生芹菜，打量著快餐廳裡其他客人桌上擺著的各種油炸食品，「我不喜歡吃肉……」

「那你要是會做飯為什麼不去做阿！」

「我才不會做飯！」他皺起眉頭，咔嚓咬斷芹菜，「我從來都是出去吃，也不去快餐廳吃炸雞。」

「不會吧？」喬過了幾秒才反應過來，「煮麵你也不會？」

「當然不會了。」達米安理直氣壯，而喬只是盯著他，藍藍大眼睛瞪得滾圓，接著臉上逐漸浮現出怪異而又滿足的表情，「嘿嘿」傻笑了幾聲。

「怎麼了！」

很難說這些喧鬧的時刻有什麼價值，但他一個人時偶爾會回憶起來。每逢去「醫院」的日子，他總會回憶起來。

#上一章多加了幾句話 感覺好點了

#米米開始狂追小喬w


	7. Chapter 7

很久很久以前，國王和王后生了一個小男孩，他注定要接管父母的帝國，世上沒有一件事可以阻礙他的意志和力量。十年間，他為此付出了一切。

可是有一天他明白了，這樣的帝國哪裡都不存在，世界是精神疾病，一次意外，過分地傷害了他母親的大腦。

「我該把你送進監牢，可你已經病得太厲害，只有瘋人院才要你了，母親。」

出身有錢人家的緣故，塔利婭三年來一直住在私立醫院的單人病房，第一次腦損傷奪去了一半的她，第二次是瘀血造成的長期昏迷吞噬了全部的她。流入她身體的營養液過一段時間從輸尿管流出，經過一段蜿蜒曲折的甬道被排出體外，達米安好奇那甬道里是不是還留存著一些幽靈和傳說，就像高譚市錯綜複雜的下水道，總有一部分光明和時間無法觸及的部分。然而她不會做出任何反應，無論往這條甬道里丟石子還是發射燃燒彈，既沒有墜地的聲音也沒有風聲傳出。所以經過十三年，塔利婭竟成為了達米安在世上交心最多的對象。或許有一天她醒來了還會記得點什麼破碎的詞彙，不過數據表示從重度昏迷中甦醒的人一般很快就會去世，無傷大雅。

他幾乎什麼都說了，懷疑，憤恨，歹毒，怨念，爆發，在他幼年時期母親如何牽著他的手反覆教育過的那些話語，他也如何反過來咒罵那些束縛他的聲音。他記得很多年前他們去街角的麵包店，看到路上有人的孩子被車撞死了，高高拋在空中的身體旋轉著，血污流進柏油馬路的裂縫中。她問你看到了什麼，一片葉子落下了。

後來回到高譚市住在韋恩大宅裡的幾年裡，那些聲音還在，只是為討好父親他不能說。曾有個單親家庭的小女孩被關在黑房間裡的一把便器椅上長到了十二歲，一起駭人聽聞的兒童虐待案，她的父親或許有精神疾病，但在庭審十五分鐘前開槍自殺，留下智力和體能毫無發展的女兒被丟進荒涼世間。他從未把自己認作不幸的受害者，多虧曾經嚴苛的教育，就連高譚首富都驚詫這個男孩的才華。

起碼在他腦子清醒的時候，他不會覺得多受傷。考上大學後，他離開了父親準備獨立，迎接新的挑戰。

每星期一到兩次，達米安拜訪大都會私立醫院，他才懶得準備花，所以在床頭的花瓶裡養了三株多肉植物，病房不必顯得那麼蒼白。夏天到了，塔莉婭像塊烤麵包似的面色不錯，就是頭髮又該剪了。今天他帶著不一樣的心情走進懺悔室，第一次感到有話如鯁在喉，或許也因為氣溫升高後醫院裡冷氣開太足。床頭櫃上的電子鐘安靜地撥動秒針，現在是星期四下午三點十四分，昏迷的第一千零六十五天九小時五十六分，沒有甦醒跡象。得出這個答案，他終於開口。

「塔莉婭，我早就下定決心，會超越你和我父親。」他說，「當然，你們兩個人都讓我討厭，不過父親好歹是我的家人，我討厭他情有所原。」

好像一塊發酵中膨脹的麵團，塔利婭的胸口微微起伏，表示她正聽著。

「現在我有了朋友……有了喜歡的人。」達米安繼續說道，「我可以好好去愛他，雖然他還是個毛都沒長齊的小孩，卻對我來說……」

他和小喬打賭，如果他能拿全A就給他獎勵。達米安一心想帶他去高譚看看，把他介紹給老家的家人朋友，讓所有人都知道他們密不可分。更何況韋恩的收藏品中有很多好東西能讓那孩子目不暇接，只要是喬想的，他什麼都可以給。

「他將成長為我人生中不可或缺的一部分。」

「我真為你開心，達米安。你終於迎來了青春期。」病床上的塔利婭無需坐起身，只是轉頭看向達米安就能令他渾身緊繃。梅杜莎嘴唇鮮紅，目光所及之處全部化為砂礫，「他強大嗎？他配得上取悅你嗎？趁他還小的時候教育他，養育他，他會成為你的。」

自稱支配孤星的惡魔之首，睡夢中的戈爾貢搖晃著她水螅般的蛇頭，跨越大洋邊界到黑暗之地，她在那裡安居，給予她的兒子全部熱情——你會怎麼做呢？我親愛的達米安。漆黑的地下室裡只有一扇小窗，高大的廣告牌被風吹得嘎噠作響，他數著單調的摩擦音，他聽著。

「你將會成為他渴望的全部。」

我不。他不知道自己有沒有喊了出來，因為塔莉亞的聲音在他腦海裡，他的聲音也可以是虛構的。但矮凳倒在塑膠地板上悶悶咚得一聲，皮靴底滑出尖銳的噪音，他立刻皺起眉頭。床上的女人靜靜躺著，似乎對達米安的獨角戲不存疑惑也不予認可，她只是一個遙遠的島嶼，擁有達米安不曾觸及的溫暖夢境。

電子時鐘顯示十分鐘經過，他該走了。

剛拉開推拉門又是一張女性的面孔，熟悉而充滿朝氣。

「嗨，我就想你會不會在呢。」

「瑪雅……妳站在我房間門口幹什麼？」他刻意強調對房間的主權，女孩不以為然地聳聳肩，讓出空間供達米安走出來。

「路過。然後和你打個招呼。」她敲敲門邊的名牌，「塔莉亞奧古。她怎麼樣？」

「嘖。老樣子，那幾株仙人球都比她有活力。你那個怎麼樣啊？還是除了和布魯斯修行的年代什麼都不記得？」

「老樣子。」女孩點點頭，「有時候我甚至懷疑他把你錯認成你父親。」

「……聽起來是很大的進步。」

他們的談話聲迴盪在空蕩蕩的病房走廊上，星期四是工作日，很少有人下午三四點有時間前來探望病人，就連護理人員都不如晚間和週末的一半多。一扇扇緊閉的門鑲在白牆上，牆上有幾條不同顏色的線指示房間門牌號或通往前台、大堂的路。瑪雅和他都不需要看那種路標，推開防火門便抄近路到了前台。只有三個黑人婦女坐在那裡閒聊。

當他們走到電梯門前，達米安從金屬門的倒影中看到瑪雅笑嘻嘻地盯著自己，心中一陣煩躁。

「我不知道該不該問……嘿，達米安，你不會在意吧？」

「在意你問問題？妳已經在問了。快說。」

「呃，我真的不是故意的，不過我聽到你說……你有暗戀的人啦？」

「……」看，這就是青春期。

「我不知道你是同性戀……他比你小幾歲？」她見達米安不回答，想了想又冒出一句，「——你才幾歲。」

「如果你願意保持安靜……」達米安開始覺得底氣不足，可瑪雅包容地笑笑，臉上一副迪克式的關切，前台的幾個工作人員默契地往這邊瞄了幾眼。

「我真為你感到高興，達米安。你這麼多年從來沒有對誰動心過，這是你的初戀？那你需要一個可以商量的對象，就是，我。」她率先走進電梯轎箱，門在達米安身後關上，「看在你沒有其他朋友的份上。」

「我有我的貓。」他瞪著電子顯示屏裡逐漸減少的數字，乾巴巴地答道。

「遺憾的是，你的貓沒有談過戀愛。」瑪雅抱起雙臂振振有詞地反駁道，「還是說，你對自己太缺乏信心了，因為你的脾氣很暴躁，大家都知道。」

「我不需要和人商量，瑪雅，我一個人能搞定，沒什麼大不了的。」電梯門一打開達米安就溜了出去，似乎這樣就能遮掩被說中的侷促，「我們很好。」

「好吧？至少……給我看看他的——」

「閉嘴，沒門。」然後男孩回過身極其嚴肅地總結，試圖給這個話題畫上永久的句號，「他長得很漂亮，聞起來不會像你男朋友的須後水，一股蔬菜味。妳聞到了嗎？那味道就在你身上。」

「……達米安，有時候我真的想掄起消防栓把你的小身子砸進地裡。」

考慮到瑪雅是自己「彼此竊聽的夥伴」，他不能責怪女孩聽到了他對小喬的告白，然而多管閒事就很無禮了。實際上，此刻達米安也有些搞不懂自己的心情，既想要隨時把小喬帶在身邊宣告所有權，又希望沒人注意到他們倆日常相處的那些快樂。

#魯赫曼的大房在較安靜的居民區 開車到downtown大概40分鐘

#達米安的機車是三個月前買的 第一次載兩個人

#我挺喜歡Talia的 有時候她對米還是很寵的


	8. Chapter 8

當你搬家的次數夠多，城市就會越看越相似，家就會變得愈發陌生。一開始他還很喜歡造訪另一座城市的新鮮感，作為一個敏銳而活力無限的小孩子，他生活在更快且更微小的世界中。爸爸有時會搞錯高速公路的出口，或者在出了汽車穿梭快餐店忘記走哪條路，他說之前住的地方的老習慣被留了下來，小喬卻不會記錯。他記得每座城市的霓虹蒸汽帶著不一樣的氣味，老鄉村的稻草和麥田在霧中的濕氣，不同學校的體育課有不一樣的規則，還有形形色色的人：老師，同學，朋友，鄰居……他們鮮明而活潑地影響著喬的日常生活，然後隨著箱型貨車的一聲油門，在此別過。後來他對記憶這些事物感到了疲倦，因為熟悉的生活更能讓他感到安全，而沒有什麼比一個星期五的夜晚更令人孤獨。他抬起窗玻璃，看著大都市高層公寓四周的夜景。夏夜微風輕拂，男孩趴在窗檯邊幻想父母在各自的崗位忙碌的身影，化作都市的闌珊燈火之一。

昨天晚上和媽媽一起烤了蘋果派，他正式向父母提起和達米安去高譚市住幾天的計畫。早在半個月前，那個魯赫曼舅舅喜歡的學生就入侵了他們家的房子，嘴上說要監督喬納森完成暑期作業，實際上他講的東西全是課本裡半個字沒提過的，所以大多數時間喬選擇拿出wii而不是筆記本。不管他們幹什麼，爸媽很開心看到他有個伴兒，偶爾留他吃晚飯，達米安不失禮節的社交嘴臉和他平時對待小喬的暴躁樣兒明顯判若兩人，想想看他還曾經把漢堡糊到小喬嘴上為了堵他一句話，而讓達米安吃癟就是現在小喬能想到的最為開心的事情，所以看到成績單下來的那一瞬間，他想都沒想就把手裡的炸雞糊到了達米安臉上。

電子時鐘的綠色螢光在天花板上一閃，還差一個小時日期就要變了。早上他給達米安發短信報告父母已經同意這趟高譚之旅，不但如此，小男孩試圖掩藏自己過分的歡欣，還答應七月份帶他去奧蘭多。如果達米安想去玩玩，他們兩家可以結伴同行。對方只回了個OK的顏文字，他不知道這回覆是表示知道了他的留宿計畫，還是答應陪他去迪士尼樂園瘋玩。

喬納森躺在床上越想達米安越清醒，為什麼自己能忍受他忽冷忽熱的態度到現在，他所有的尖酸和厭世總不能因為那雙黑睫毛遮蓋的漂亮眼睛而減輕一分。

「你不能總是這樣對別人。」達米安第三次惡聲惡氣地對付他家鄰居時，小喬義正嚴詞地譴責了他一句，換來一聲不耐煩的嘖。

「隨你怎麼說，小氪都看得出你那位好鄰居隔三差五就把廚餘丟在你家門口。」

「這……等等，你別以為我聽不懂你想諷刺我不如一條狗！」

「哇，肯特。」邪惡的男孩欣慰地感嘆喬的進步，將手柄塞進他指著自己的手中，「你今天想努力一把？」

他們打了幾把快樂的大亂鬥，達米安是他搬家這麼多次遇到的最難纏的對手，然後喬忽然想跟他分享一下自己多次搬家後的心情，小小地抱怨了一下這些越來越相似的城市和人群，令他感到孤獨和疲憊。

「當你注視海岸線的時候，你看到的是一整條曲折的線，還是許許多多曲折的線拼成的形狀？一片雪花是完整的一個形狀，還是許多小分叉拼成的？」達米安問了兩個很長的問題，他背對著落地窗站著，高樓林立的都市景色在他身後延伸向地平線。

「唔，我之前想過，為什麼自然界不會生出手機，你看，製造有生命的樹比手機要複雜許多……」喬瞇著眼看達米安，太陽在他身後的角度直接照進那雙藍眼睛裡，「所以應該是簡單的形狀拼成的吧？」

「城市也是一個道理。人也是這樣。」男孩偏頭用下巴指了指窗外的大都會，「世界上有很多平庸的人，很多不配活著的人，多一個少一個沒什麼區別。」

那時喬只顧著頭腦一熱地反駁，現在他進入半夢半醒狀態，心跳得很慢，別那樣說其他人，他總是這樣勸達米安，或許他真正該說的是「別那樣說你自己」。分形圖案或許能解釋世界上的大城市都如出一轍，可他記得所有的不同，每當一件特殊的事情發生，創世之初的世界就擴大一點點。有些叫不出名字的情感在其中萌芽，從魯赫曼星期五的電影之夜到每個懶洋洋的下午時光，嚐起來好像草莓冰激了加夏威夷果，摸起來卻活像個不聽話的小貓咪，如果他們還要繼續在喬納森的世界裡生根發芽，他最好給他們起個名字——或者他們的名字就叫達米安。


End file.
